codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Code Geass Megiddo
Code Geass Megiddo is a fanfiction series written by Wing Zero Alpha on Fanfiction.net, based upon the Japanese anime series created Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion by Sunrise, directed by Gorō Taniguchi. It was created on April 14, 2009, as an Alternate Universe series that diverges from canon after the Black Rebellion. Plot In the year 2017 of the Imperial Calendar, an exiled Britannian prince by the name of Lelouch vi Britannia started a rebellion in the newly conquered territory of Area 11, formerly known as Japan. Taking on the guise of Zero, the masked revolutionary with great intellect and skill at strategy and battlefield tactics, Lelouch would go on to form the Order of the Black Knights, a militia group made up of Japanese resistance fighters, to serve as his military arm against the Holy Britannian Empire. In what would later be referred to as the Japanese Insurrection, Lelouch would continually lead the Black Knights to victory after victory against Britannia, only to be held back by the mysterious white knightmare frame Z-01 Lancelot and its pilot, Japanese born Britannian soldier and Lelouch's dear friend, Suzaku Kururugi. At the apex of this rebellion, Britannian Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia, who had been living and governing in Area 11 as the Sub-Viceroy under her sister Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia, would propose the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, a pocket state that while still under Britannian administration would allow the Japanese people to retain their culture and identities, as well as establish them as equals with Britannian citizens. To symbolize the unification of the two sides, Euphemia requested for Zero to support her in the SAZ. However, just as the SAZ was to be ceremoniously brought to reality, Euphemia would apparently suffer a mental breakdown and instead order her troops to slaughter all the Japanese gathered, including women and children. The Black Knights would keep casualties to a minimal and fight off the Britannians, but the damage was done, and for this deception, Zero personally slew Euphemia. No longer willing to make amends with the Britannians, Zero would lead the Black Knights into a great battle, his goal now to eradicate Britannia's entire occupation of the Area and reestablish Japan as a nation. In this overnight battle, the Black Knights would invade the Tokyo Settlement, the nerve center of Area 11, and manage to fight their way through the Britannians with great power, with only Princess Cornelia's personal forces managing to hold them back initially. Even as Zero disappeared in the middle of the battle, leaving the Black Knights under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, it seemed that the Japanese victory was assured, with Britannian fighting power diminishing at an alarming rate and reinforcements from the homeland still days away from arrival. It was then that the unthinkable happened. Knowing that once the Black Knights attained victory that rebellion would spread throughout the Empire, while Japan itself would be taken overrun and occupied by one of the other two superpowers, the European Union and the Chinese Federation, Second Prince and Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia ordered the enacting of Operation Nero: the systematic detonation of the entire Japanese natural sakuradite reserve. The combined destructive power of the islands' primary resource only ensured that Japan would cease to be, as the land and all of its inhabitance, both Japanese and Britannian, would be consumed in a collection of fire and light that encompassed an area of three hundred and thirty-seven thousand kilometers. When the dust settled, only flaming ruin remained, and all life on the islands was considered extinct. In the midst of this, Suzaku would manage to capture his former friend Lelouch and days later bring him before the prince's father, the Emperor. Using the power known as Geass, which Lelouch had originally used to great effect during his rebellion, the Emperor would alter Lelouch's memories so that he would become his pawn, living an artificial life in which Lelouch had never been exiled from Britannia and continued to serve it willingly. Five years later in 2022 a.t.b., the Holy Britannian Empire would be embroiled in a new conflict. With Schneizel skillfully managing to absorb the Chinese Federation into Britannia through an arranged marriage between his brother First Prince Odysseus and the Chinese Empress Tianzi, all that remained between Britannia and total world domination was its lifelong nemesis, the EU. Thus, Britannia would begin a war to end all wars, directly invading European territory and conquering it one Area after another. Now a General and commander of the Britannian Third Army, Lelouch would lead the Imperial war effort in the EU affiliated territory of Africa, all the while supported by three Knights of the Round: Gino Weinburg the Knight of Three, Anya Alstreim the Knight of Six and Suzaku Kururugi the newly ascended Knight of Seven. And yet, while Britannia and Europe battle each other for control of the earth, a mysterious third faction moves in the shadows, watching and waiting for the chance to reclaim its lost leader and the privilige of fighting Britannia in the open once again... Setting Code Geass is originally set in an alternate universe where three superpowers, the Holy Britannian Empire, the Chinese Federation, and the European Union have divided up control of the world (with the exception of an independent or uninhabited Australia) and maintain a tentative balance for the first part of the series. During the course of Megiddo, the balance shifts as the Chinese Federation is annexed by Britannia, thus reducing the number of superpowers to Britannia and Europe. Holy Britannian Empire The Holy Britannian Empire is an imperial monarchy and the most prominent superpower within the world of Code Geass, controlling over one-third of the world at the start of the series, based in North America with Pendragon as its capital city (located in place of Phoenix, Arizona). Britannian society is an aristocracy run according to a caricature of Social Darwinism, with a hierarchy of competing nobles at the top and the peoples of conquered territories (referred to either by their area number or as "Numbers") living in poverty or as unequal Honorary Britannians. During the original series, the Britannian Empire controls the entire Western Hemisphere (both American continents), New Zealand, and recently conquered Japan, as well as the recently conquered Middle East. During Megiddo, Britannia successfully annexes Mongolia, Pakistan, China, India and Afghanistan through political marriage between First Prince Odysseus and Chinese Empress Tianzi, while parts of Africa, Russia and Western Europe have been conquered from the latest war with the EU. The Britannian Empire began life in the midst of Julius Caesar's invasion of the British Isles, when a Celtic "super-king" Eowyn being elected to lead the various island tribes against the Romans, in turn successfully resisting the invasion. Soon after, the Britannian imperial line of absolute monarchy would begin, referred to in the establishment of the Britannian calendar era, "Ascension Throne Britannia" (a.t.b) or the Imperial Calendar, starting fifty five years earlier than the Gregorian calendar. The English monarchy was then identical to the real world until the death of Elizabeth I in 1658 a.t.b. (1603 AD). Rather than her dying without propogating, she had an illegitimate son "Henry IX" who took the throne instead of the House of Stuart's James I, thus starting the so-called "Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty. Later on in the nineteenth century, descendent Elizabeth III died after losing the British Isles to Napoleon (and the capital moved to the American territories), and a new royal line was established by a prominent noble family. European Union The European Union, or E.U., is a economic and political union encompassing all of Europe (including Great Britain), Africa, and Russia. Its capital city was originally located in Paris, France, but in the advent of a previous world war, it had been relocated to Nuremburg, Germany. Compared to Imperialistic Britannia, is a liberal democratic union of states, in which each state's population elects its leaders, who serve as both administrators and representatives of their states before a central government known as the Central Hemicycle. In turn, the Hemicycle is headed by a Chancellor, who is voted unanimously by the European states among various represenatives. Though it would not come into being until the early nineteenth century, the European Union's roots began during the Age of Revolution, in which almost every nation of Europe fell into systematic revolutions that ousted the ruling monarchies, with only Britannia maintaining its own. In the aftermath of the French Revolution, General Napoleon Bonaparte would stage a coup against the newly established republican government, in which he declared himself President of France. From there, instead of leading a war of conquest as he did in reality, Napoleon would go on to open diplomatic channels to other reformed European countries, eventually convincing them to unite under one (his) banner as the European Union. Throughout its history, the EU would be in conflict with its primary rival, Britannia. In the beginning it was the EU that performed the unthinkable and conquered the British Isles for the first time since 1066 AD (1121 a.t.b.) and forcing the ruling monarchy to flee to the Americas and reestablish the Imperial capital there. Then in 1914 AD (1969 a.t.b.), a Britannian Emperor would be assassinated on European soil, causing Britannia to invade Europe and start the first Great World War. During that period and well after, the European state of Germany would rise to prominence by being Europe's main source of arms, as well as establishing Nuremburg as the new capital after the fall of Paris. From that point on, the EU would engage in minor skirmishes with Britannia until the Empire formally declared war again in 1965 AD (2020 a.t.b.). Chinese Federation The Chinese Federation is an Marxist influenced federation that follows the ideology of Marxism that spans the Asian and Pacific regions, including Central, South, East, and Southeast Asia, with Sakhalin and the Korean Peninsula and is the most populous (and poverty-stricken) of the three superpowers. Though it still retains its imperial monarchy, complete with an Emperor regarded as a living divinity and holding absolute political power, its government and political structure is based along the lines of communist principles, namely the centralization of resources and promotion of social equality. However, this governing system was perverted under the High Eunichs, advisors to the Emperor that were originally meant to represent the people's will to the monarch, but instead had become the true rulers from the background. The Vermilion Forbidden City is the seat of the Chinese Emperor and the government of the Federation is a large palace situated in the capital city of Luoyang. Historically, the shift from the Empire of China to the Federation began in the aftermath of the Xinhai Rebellion, in which the ruling Qing Dynasty is ousted and replaced by the newly established Jiang Dynasty. Heavily influenced by the works of western philosophers Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, this new line of rulers would alter the Chinese government to fit communist philosophy, while retaining the monarchy of course. Later on, in fear of being conquered by either Britannia or Europe, the Chinese launched a land war (known as the War of the Orient) that would encompass land from Afghanistan to the west all the to the Korean Peninsula to the east as Federal territory. However, this territorial growth would come costly to the Federation, as its key resources soon become drained, leading to an outgrowth of poverty to overtake the land. In the original, the Chinese Federation attempts unsuccessfully to invade Japan on the pretext of "liberation" using exiled former Japanese officials. The resistance movement in India lends Zero's Black Knights their lead weapons designer, Rakshata, in hopes that an independent Japan will in return aide them in gaining independence from China. In Megiddo, Britannian Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia would seek to annex the Federation into the Empire through a political marriage between his brother Odysseus and the Empress Tianzi, Jiang Lihua. However, in the midst of the ceremony, legendary General Li Xingke, otherwise known as the Chinese Tiger, would abduct the Empress and spirit her away from the capital with a rebel army. In spite of this, the High Eunuchs soon bring about a new Tianzi as a replacement, and the marriage is concluded and the Federation is reestablished as newly founded Areas. Though now Britannian territory, these Areas are still impovished for the local Numbers while Britannian colonists live in high luxury. Much like with Japan, a rebellion is created to reestablish the Federation under the original Tianzi, made up of former elements of the Federation's original military force. This resistance movement is known as the Chinese Revolutionary Army. Japan Gaining contact to the western world through Marco Polo's expedition to the east, Japan would become the world's main resource for the high energy mineral known as sakuradite, which in turn was named after its similar color to Japanese cherry blossom trees. Originally a feudal land, the emergence of the Boshin War would change the island nation into western influenced Republic, lead by a Prime Minister in place of a Shogun. From that point, it would become one of the key players in world affairs, until Britannia conquered it in retaliation for the Oriental Incident, as well as to gain control of the sakuradite. Japan would soon after be renamed Area 11 under Britannian rule. However, as Japan's military had not been entirely exhausted at the point of its conquering, resistance activity in the Area was much higher than that of any other region, cumulating into the Black Rebellion. To keep Japan from falling into foreign hands, the Britannians enacted Operation Nero and destroyed the entirety of the islands and its population. In truth however, there were more than ten thousand survivors through the entire chain of islands, including members of the . Sometime later, these survivors would be transported to Okinawa, the only Japanese prefixture that did not become part of Area 11, where they would be settled. In turn, the Black Knights would use Okinawa as their main headquarters and manufacturing center, eventually reorganizing themselves into a full military force. Category:Fanfictions